Powidoki
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Hermetyczny crossover na życzenie Ariadny. Nie ma w tym nic prócz uciechy z zestawienia dwóch bishów z dwóch zakręconych fandomów (czy raczej: wstawienia bisha na miejsce małej dziewczynki). Naprawdę.


W obrazach Guerteny było coś, co przenosiło do innego świata. No, w każdym razie odrywało od rzeczywistości na tyle, że człowiek potrafił dłuższą chwilę gapić się na swojego lokatora, w ogóle go nie poznając. Zresztą lokator nie należał do typów, które często widuje się w galeriach sztuki.

– Garry – Ace ostentacyjnie pomachał mu dłonią przed oczami. – Co tak zamarłeś?

– Co ty tu robisz? – Garry otrząsnął się, zaskoczony.

– Szukam cię – oznajmił pogodnie Ace. – Masz klucze do domu? Zapomniałem wziąć swoich.

Miał klucze. Pogrzebał po kieszeniach, gapiąc się dalej i próbując zrozumieć, co go tak dziwi, co jest nie tak z gościem, który przed nim stoi. Zmierzwione włosy, uśmiech, czarny T-shirt i koszula w czerwoną kratę. Wszystko się zgadza. Niby. Właściwie…

I wtedy Garry zauważył kaburę od pistoletu.

– Jezu, Ace, naprawdę wziąłeś broń do galerii?

Odpowiedział mu lekceważący uśmiech, wzruszenie ramionami.

– Jakoś mnie wpuścili, no nie?

W sumie, myślał Garry w jakimś dziwnym, sennym otępieniu. Co w tym dziwnego, każdy może… wejść do galerii… w drodze ze strzelnicy. Co za problem, Ace chyba ma pozwolenie na broń. Co za problem, że tutaj wszedł?

Ace, wciąż uśmiechnięty, przyjrzał mu się uważniej.

– Znowu gdzieś odpływasz?

– Tak. Chyba. – Garry otrząsnął się, w roztargnieniu odwzajemnił uśmiech. Wskazał na czerwoną, roniącą płatki różę _; Wcielona dusza_ , głosiła tabliczka obok. – Wiesz, to jakoś nie daje mi spokoju.

– Nie dziwię się – mruknął Ace, obrzucając rzeźbę krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Jest koszmarna.

Nie, na takie postawienie sprawy Garry się nie godził. Róża Guerteny była, co tu mówić, genialna, zabójczo realistyczna, zrobiona z detalami tak delikatnymi jak przejaśnienie u podstawy płatków czy ciemniejsze zabarwienie po wewnętrznej stronie liści. _Wcielona dusza_ była tak piękna, że człowiek czuł przed nią lęk.

W każdym razie tyle wyszło z prób przeniesienia wrażeń na słowa. Nic dziwnego, że Ace, wysłuchawszy, znów skwitował sprawę uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion.

– Pogubiłem się – przyznał. – No, ale ja nie jestem artystą.

No nie, nie był. Pewnie… być może mógłby nawet do tych rzeźb i obrazów strzelać.

– O, ale to jest niezłe – powiedział, wskazując płótno na przeciwległej ścianie, wybuch żółci, czerwieni i pomarańczy. Płoń. – Podoba mi się. No, co z tymi kluczami?

– I tak miałem już wychodzić, możemy iść razem.

Poszli więc. Ace przodem, szybko, szczerząc się do napotkanych kobiet. Garry za nim, wolniej, zawsze o krok z tyłu. W końcu kto by chciał mieć za plecami faceta z giwerą?

;

Właściwie tego dnia nie wydarzyło się nic specjalnego. Ot, przeszedł się na wystawę, wrócił do domu, trochę szkicował, trochę gotował, wieczorem pewnie oglądał śmieszne filmy z kotami. Ace? Pewnie, był tam, kręcił się po domu, nawet dał wypchnąć z kubłem śmieci. Rozmawiali o jakichś codziennych, nieważnych sprawach. Właściwie Garry nie miał żadnego powodu, by uważać, że tego dnia coś się między nimi zmieniło – a mimo to jeszcze przez długi czas dręczyło go przeświadczenie, że to właśnie w dniu wystawy faktycznie się poznali.

To znaczy, poznali bliżej, bo przecież wcześniej, jasne, musieli się spotkać, mieszkali razem trochę. Pół roku? Chyba. Ace Hart, student wychowania fizycznego, wesoły, hałaśliwy, wiecznie gubił klucze, zajmował lewy materac od wejścia (kwatera tania, umeblowanie niepełne, lokator mile widziany). Śmieszne, że przemieszkali pół roku w jednym pokoju, prawie nie zamieniwszy słowa. Że Garry, prawie obsesyjnie zapamiętujący kolory, do tej pory nie pamiętał barw Ace'a: piwne oczy, brąz włosów, czerwień… No, bez przesady, jedna jedyna koszula, fakt, że bardzo pasująca.

Jeśli się chwilę nad tym zastanowić, śmieszne było też, że odkąd zaczęli ze sobą naprawdę rozmawiać, obecność Ace'a za plecami przyprawiała Garry'ego o szybsze bicie serca. I nie, nic w tym nie było romantycznego, nigdy nie ma w poczuciu, że ktoś zaraz z rozpędu złapie cię za kołnierz, jakby…

 _Czekaj! Nie bój się mnie!_

… jakbyś był ścigany.

;

Na fotografii Ace uśmiechał się, mrużąc oczy. Zresztą on zawsze, niezależnie od wszystkiego się uśmiechał. Nawet wtedy, gdy spóźniony na randkę o jakiś kwadrans, przewracał mieszkanie do góry nogami. Przed chwilą szukał portfela, teraz prawa jazdy, no naprawdę, ile razy w ciągu jednego wieczora można coś zgubić?

– W kuchni! – oznajmił Garry mieszkaniu jako takiemu. I rzucił odruchowo okiem, Ace Hart, 1.01.1992, adres…

Wzdrygnął się, gdy prawo jazdy zostało mu nawet nie wyrwane, a błyskawicznie wysunięte spomiędzy palców.

– Dzięki – rzucił Ace, już w biegu, i w roztargnieniu spróbował otworzyć najbliższe drzwi (niewłaściwe, schowek zamknięty na trzy spusty, brzęk szarpanej klamki przyprawiał o gęsią skórkę), i wypadł wreszcie, rzucając jakiś żart o nieczekaniu z kolacją. W mieszkaniu zapadła cisza tak nagła, że tykanie ściennego zegara rozległo się prawie jak wystrzał.

Garry pomyślał, że może powinien zmienić kierunek studiów czy coś w tym rodzaju. Malarstwo wyraźnie zaczynało przyprawiać go o nerwicę. A swoją drogą, miał martwą naturę na jutro.

;

Ace wrócił grubo po północy, trochę zmięty, trochę zalatujący damskimi perfumami, bardzo zdziwiony. Skonfundowany. No, w każdym razie z kwiatem – czerwoną różą o długiej łodyżce – w ręku.

– Dała mi kwiatka – oznajmił Garry'emu, zmagającemu się właśnie z paterą jabłek i generalnie bliskiemu uśnięcia z twarzą w temperach.

– To miło – wymamrotał Garry. – No wiesz, czerwona róża oznacza miłość. Namiętność. I chyba…

 _Ty i róża jesteście jednym._

– Chyba powinno być na odwrót, nie? – mruknął Ace gdzieś z boku. – A zresztą nie lubię kwiatów, od razu przypomina mi się taka jedna…

Pogawędka o kobietach albo walka z żółtą temperą. Kobiety albo tempery. Kobiety, zdecydował Garry, unosząc wzrok – i naprawdę, sztuka musiała go wykańczać albo chociaż przewrażliwiać, bo przecież nic strasznego się nie działo. Ot, Ace przysiadł na parapecie i obrywał różę z płatków. Taką zwykłą, tanią różę, najbanalniejszy kwiatek na świecie, za dolara w marketowej kwiaciarni.

 _Znaj wagę swojego życia._

Nawet nie była specjalnie piękna, a ruchy Ace'a przesadnie agresywne. Rwał te płatki całkiem bezmyślnie, od niechcenia, jeden po drugim. Każdy płatek odzywał się jakimś echem, przeczuciem bólu pod skórą.

– Jezu – jęknął Garry; własny głos wydał mu się zdławiony. – Przestań… Zniszczysz ją do reszty.

– A, faktycznie – Ace drgnął, spojrzał. Na niego, nie różę. – Wybacz. No, jeszcze coś z niej zostało, może lepiej, nie wiem…

– Wstaw ją do wody – skomenderował ostro Garry.

Odpowiedziało mu ostentacyjne uniesienie rąk do góry.

– Dobrze, dobrze, uspokój się. Już wstawiam.

Oczywiście Garry przesadzał, zresztą od razu zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Oczywiście, że było mu głupio. Histeryzować z powodu oberwanych płatków, no naprawdę.

A mimo to już od dłuższego czasu gdzieś z tyłu głowy, za oczami, miał przeświadczenie, że róże są… ważne. Po prostu. Ciągle przewijały mu się po papierze, kiedy szkicował.

– Wiesz co? Postaw ją tutaj. Będzie pasować… kolorem.

Ale nie chciał mieć ich w domu. Cięte kwiaty od razu marnieją. Strasznie byłoby mieć wokół siebie takie wyschnięte trupki, pomyślał Garry, kładąc pierwszą plamę czerwieni.

;

Tej nocy spał krótko i źle, jakby wpadał do wody i zaraz się z niej wynurzał. Może to przez ten zegar Ace'a, wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie; paskudztwo tykało naprawdę głośno, a jego właściciel odmawiał zdjęcia go, ponieważ, jak twierdził, tykanie pomaga mu zasnąć.

– Przyzwyczaisz się – mówił i to kończyło sprawę.

;

Po południu wpadła do nich Violet, znajoma z uczelni, żeby dać się namalować. Portret w błękicie. I oczywiście, że Garry nie pokpiwał sobie z jej imienia, żadnego violets are blue, po prostu uważał, że szafir i akwamaryna pasują do jej typu urody, drobnej bladej twarzy, czarnych loków, ciemnych oczu. Zresztą śliczne dziewczyny po prostu trzeba portretować. Tak to jej tłumaczył przez całą drogę do domu, dźwigając pakę nowych farb, pędzli i makaroników.

– Chyba się jeszcze nie znacie, prawda? Violet, to jest Ace.

Ace siedział w kuchni przy stole, czyszcząc broń – i kiedy odwrócił się, by ich przywitać, zwyczajnie skamieniał z wrażenia. Albo i nie z wrażenia. Spojrzenie miał raczej dziwne, jakby widok zaskoczył go w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób.

– Violet – powtórzył i zaraz jakby się otrząsnął, przymrużył oczy w uśmiechu. – Miło poznać. Jestem Ace, wybacz, że nie podaję ręki, ale mam od smaru. Mogę cię o coś zapytać? Jakie są twoje ulubione kwiaty?

– Zaskoczę cię – teraz z kolei uśmiechnęła się Violet. – Wcale nie fiołki.

– Róże?

– Frezje.

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy naprawdę chciałeś na powitanie startować do Violet? – odezwał się półgłosem Garry, kiedy jego modelka przeszła do łazienki, by się przebrać.

Ace ni to parsknął, ni to prychnął znad składanego pistoletu.

– Nie jest w moim typie – oznajmił. Z trzaskiem wsunął magazynek do kolby. – Po prostu przez chwilę myślałem, że ją znam.

;

Portret się udał. Naprawdę. Violet w błękitach, z lekkim półuśmiechem, wyszła wcale nie smutno, tylko raczej tajemniczo, jak ktoś, kto ma słodki sekret i nie spieszy się z jego wyjawieniem. Mogłaby jeszcze unosić do ust jakiś kwiat, uznał potem Garry. Tak, żeby przysłonić, ale nie całkiem. Pasowałoby jej. Gdyby, oczywiście, mieli na stanie jakieś niebieskie kwiaty.

Właściwie szkoda, że właścicielka mieszkania zakazywała wieszać obrazów. Żadnych gwoździ w ścianach, więc portret w błękicie, jak wszystkie inne obrazy Garry'ego, stał pod ścianą. Czy raczej, tym razem: do ściany. Jak zwykle, gdy przy sprzątaniu mieszkania wypadała kolej Ace'a.

– Ace – odezwał się Garry tonem głębokiej irytacji; przedtem zaś odwrócił się tak, by nie zachodzono go od tyłu. – Moje obrazy naprawdę są takie koszmarne, że nie możesz patrzeć?

– Nie, a co? – odpowiedź tchnęła najszczerszym, najbardziej niewinnym zdziwieniem. – Aaa, znowu zapomniałem je poobracać? Sorki.

– Chociaż – dodał po chwili, podchodząc – ta twoja znajoma w niebieskim mnie trochę drażni. Nie masz uczucia, że się na ciebie gapi?

– Nie – stwierdził Garry.

Chociaż teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, faktycznie wolał nie przyglądać się swoim obrazom przy słabym świetle. Kilka razy – głupich razy nad ranem, gdy budził się bez powodu, a zegar tykał na cały dom – zdawało mu się, że widzi, jak wylewają się z ram.

;

Tykanie zegara najwyraźniej nie było wcale idealnym środkiem nasennym: czasami zdarzało się tak, że w nocy Garry czuł od lewej ciszę jakby głębszą od tej, która zwykle otacza śpiącego człowieka. Właściwie to było raczej milczenie kogoś, kto nie śpi i stara się nie oddychać zbyt głęboko.

– Ace? – zaryzykował raz.

– Mhm?

– Czemu nie śpisz?

– Głupi sen.

Dziwne, ale to zabrzmiało nawet pocieszająco. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie tylko artyści muszą się użerać ze swoimi demonami czy coś w tym stylu, że wysportowani strzelcy też czasem miewają koszmary. W ogóle, chociaż za dnia Garry dostawał dreszczy na widok broni i coraz bardziej nienawidził mieć Ace'a za plecami, czasami w nocy czuł do swojego lokatora jakieś nagłe zrywy sympatii. Albo kiedy oglądali horrory. Albo kiedy Ace godził się rozmawiać z właścicielką w imieniu ich obu.

Dwóch ludzi w ciemności to zawsze lepiej niż jeden.

– A co ci się śniło?

– Róże – odpowiedział Ace, ale przedtem wahał się przez chwilę. I jak tu go nie lubić?

Zwłaszcza, że Garry też często śnił róże we wszystkich możliwych kolorach, żywe, ogromne i kolczaste. A jeśli nie róże, to ucieczkę, bieg przez korytarz długi i ciemny jak studnia, i łomot czyichś butów za sobą, i chwyt za kołnierz w ostatniej chwili, w samych drzwiach.

;

Z różami coś naprawdę musiało być ostatnio na rzeczy: tylko przez nie, przez te dziwne kolczaste sny i rysunki, Garry wygadał się w nocy ze wszystkiego. I ze snów, i z obrazów. Obrazy zresztą właśnie odwracali z powrotem zamalowaną stroną do pokoju – o czwartej rano, Boże, oby sąsiedzi ich za to nie pozabijali – i to był pomysł Ace'a. Obrócić je, usiąść pod przeciwległą ścianą i patrzeć, nie zapalając światła. Może faktycznie było w nich coś dziwnego, kto to wie.

No więc: Garry siedział, podkuliwszy jedną nogę, i patrzył. Czuł ścianę za plecami. Słyszał tykanie zegara, strasznie natarczywe w ciszy przedświtu. Ale nie dałby głowy za to, ile i co widział, barwy zlały się w mieszaninę ciemnych szarości i zgaszonych błękitów, kontury zatarły. Twarz Violet była niewyraźną plamą, pokoje wyglądały jak zatopione w głębokiej wodzie, roślinom wyrastały kolce i dodatkowe pnącza. Właściwie Garry nie był pewien, na ile widzi, a na ile pamięta, co namalował. Właściwie…

– Więc mówisz – zagaił Ace – że one wyglądają, jakby wyłaziły z ram?

Garry roześmiał się bezwiednie, bo śmiech to najlepsza reakcja, kiedy coś ci się przywidziało. Pokrywa ulgę, że wszystko gra, nie zwariowałeś – nic ci nie grozi, drzwi są zamknięte, róże w wazonie – i zawstydzenie, że w ogóle tę ulgę czujesz.

– A nie wyglądają? – upewnił się, zerkając w bok.

Ace siedział po turecku, z rękami założonymi na piersi, skupiony i jakby wyczekujący.

– Nie – odpowiedział wolno. – Jak dla mnie, to one się raczej otwierają wgłąb. No wiesz, jakbyś mógł włożyć rękę do środka.

– Albo przez nie przejść? – rzucił nieuważnie Garry, zegar tykał, rozpraszał go, plecy cierpły od zimnej ściany, Ace…

Ace się roześmiał; tak nagle i głośno, że prawie przyprawił go o zawał.

– Daj spokój – powiedział. – Przecież bym się nie zmieścił.

Garry pomyślał, że przecież istnieją obrazy dużo większe niż ich mieszkanie, tak wielkie, że mogłaby przejść przez nie cała armia nakręcanych rycerzy; potem zdziwił się przelotnie. Rycerze? Nakręcani do tego? Skąd mi to w ogóle przyszło do głowy, zastanowił się, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

Przeciągnął się. Powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć całkiem znienacka, całkiem jak w tej bajce, jakby ktoś sypnął mu w oczy piaskiem.

– Pomyślę o tym jutro – obiecał. – Mmm… Ace? Mógłbyś na trochę zatrzymać ten zegar? Pospałbym jeszcze…

– Zapomnij.

Niech będzie. Garry czuł się tak senny, że faktycznie, faktycznie, szybko o tykaniu zapomniał. Nawet cokolwiek podniesiony głos obok wyrwał go ze snu tylko na ułamek sekundy, tyle tylko, by wyłapać strzęp rozmowy:

– … jeden dzień, a skoczyłbym z tej jego pieprzonej wieży!

… i zasnąć znowu.

;

– Z kim się tak żarłeś w nocy? – zagaił rano, tak dla zasady.

Odpowiedziało mu nierozumiejące spojrzenie znad laptopa.

– Ja się żarłem? – zdziwił się Ace.

O Boże. Najpierw omamy wzrokowe, teraz słuchowe?

– No… – zająknął się Garry. – A nie gadałeś z kimś?

– A, o to chodzi. Kumpel z roku się ocknął z egzaminem, pytał mnie, czy go puszczę przed sobą. Ma wyczucie, no nie?

– A o co chodziło z tą wieżą?

Ace znowu zapatrzył się w monitor.

– Jaką znowu wieżą? – zapytał obojętnie.

– No, mówiłeś o jakiejś wieży…

– Mówiłem – odpowiedział Ace tonem świętej cierpliwości – że może wejść przede mną, bo mi nie zależy. A w ogóle czemu nie spałeś?

– Bo się darłeś do telefonu metr ode mnie?

– Ale przecież… – zaczął Ace i urwał zaraz. Machnął ręką. – Mniejsza. Załatwiliśmy to, może mu coś przestrzelę, jak go znowu zobaczę. A tak w ogóle – uśmiechnął się nagle – to życz mi powodzenia, idę na medycynę. Mamy jakiś sztuczny szkielet na stanie?

Garry potrzebował kilku sekund, by poradzić sobie z nagłym przeskokiem rozmowy. Zmieniać kierunek w połowie roku, serio?

– Lubię zmiany – skwitował sprawę Ace, mrużąc oczy w jakimś dziwnym, głębokim zadowoleniu. W sumie, czemu tu się dziwić, rozmawiali kiedyś o tym… chyba. Gdzieś na mieście, może w jakiejś galerii.

 _Więc mówisz, że w twoim świecie można być, kim się chce?_

Chyba. Lubił zmiany. W porządku. Albo może miał dość kumpli z roku, potrafiących wydzwaniać o… Zaraz. Garry zamrugał, spróbował przypomnieć sobie ostatnie pół minuty rozmowy.

Jak go znowu… zobaczę?

;

Czasami Garry'ego dręczyło poczucie, że ma u Ace'a dług, i nie chodziło wcale o pożyczone pieniądze czy jakąś przysługę. W każdym razie nie całkiem przysługę. Prawdę mówiąc, jak irracjonalnie by to nie brzmiało, zdawało mu się niekiedy, że dzięki niemu jeszcze żyje. I to nie w jakimś emocjonalnym, magicznym czy metaforycznym sensie. Po prostu. Jakby Ace wyciągnął go spod kół samochodu – odcinał ścianom ręce, lalkom głowy – czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nieważne.

 _O, jeszcze żyjesz? Trzymaj, to chyba twój kwiatek._

W każdym razie: Garry czuł się dłużny. I chyba tylko z tego powodu… no, może jeszcze przez tamto oglądanie obrazów i fakt, że Ace zgodził się wytłumaczyć właścicielce z nocnych hałasów… przystał na ten pomysł ze strzelnicą. Chociaż, tak jak przewidywał, strzelał jak ostatnia ofiara, zero trafień. I szybko omdlały mu ręce, ostatecznie pistolet waży więcej niż pędzel. Zresztą pędzle tak nie rzucają.

– Powinieneś mieć jakąś broń – stwierdził Ace, kiedy wracali do domu.

– Tak, wspominałeś – mruknął Garry znad rozcieranych nadgarstków.

– Nie pamiętam.

– No, mówiłeś…

 _W czerwonym korytarzu, za czerwonymi pokojami, to był sam początek, więc niedaleko powinno być wejście, ale nie było, była tylko czerwona ściana i portret na niej. Dama w błękicie._

– Nie pamiętam, gdzie – powiedział ostrożnie Garry. – Może na wystawie Guerteny?

– Tego świra od róż?

– Tam była tylko jedna róża.

Chyba.

– Zresztą nieważne. Słuchaj, Ace…

Czasami opadało go wrażenie, że ma u swojego lokatora dług, innym razem: dokładnie na odwrót. Że gdyby nie Garry, Ace'a w ogóle by tu nie było, i znów – tym razem nie szło tylko o mieszkanie.

 _Nie jesteś jednym z tych…_

 _Nie, nie jestem manekinem. A ty jesteś ze świata Alicji, prawda?_

 _Jakiej Alicji?_

 _Nie znasz jej? Brzmisz, jakbyś znał._

Ace był Garry'emu coś winien. I za to nieokreślone bycie na miejscu, i za ciągłe przyprawianie go o stany przedzawałowe. Właśnie dlatego Garry dokończył:

– Mogę cię namalować?

I jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nie czuł zakłopotania.

;

Nie chodziło o róże, niedawno to zrozumiał. Ta czerwień pod powiekami, ten obraz dojrzewający gdzieś z tyłu głowy – to był portret. Portret w czerwieni, do pary-kontrastu-antyfony z portretem Violet. Może początek serii, kto wie? Błękit, czerwień, zieleń, żółć… Ale pomału.

Najpierw: znieść głupie dowcipy o malowaniu nago. Dobrać farby, zagruntować płótno, znaleźć wolny kawałek mieszkania. Przekonać modela, by założył ten czarny T-shirt i koszulę w czerwoną kratę. I… tak, kabura z pistoletem też się nada. Ciemnobrązowa skóra, więc będzie harmonizować z brązowymi włosami. Jasne, Ace może się uśmiechać, niech tylko siedzi spokojnie i…

Ace nie uśmiechał się, twarz miał całkiem pozbawioną wyrazu, kiedy jakiś czas później oglądał gotowy obraz. Patrzył bardzo długo.

– Dlaczego tak? – zapytał wreszcie, a Garry wzruszył nerwowo ramionami.

Ostatecznie twarze i sylwetki się zgadzały, kolory też, za tło posłużyła bordowa ściana – i tylko przy ubraniu poniósł nagły przebłysk fantazji. Z koszuli zrobił się czerwony płaszcz, obszerny i lekko postrzępiony; z T-shirtu mundurowa kurtka, trochę podobna do tych carsko-rosyjskich; z kabury pas obciążony mieczem. Ot, kaprys weny.

Tytuł wskoczył już całkiem sam, półżartem: _Ace of Hearts._

– Taką miałem wizję – stwierdził więc Garry dużo bardziej obronnym tonem, niż chciał. – To przez twoje nazwisko, rozumiesz. Ace Hart, as kier, aż się prosiło o jakieś baśniowe stylizacje. Może to przerysuję i gdzieś wyślę jako ilustrację do Carrolla.

Wizja, kalambur, malowany rebus. Kaprys wyobraźni. Każdy artysta zna to wrażenie, że jakaś myśl, obraz czy słowo tkwi ciągle gdzieś z tyłu głowy, brzęczy jak natrętny refren, aż w końcu trzeba coś zrobić – malować, rysować, pisać – by się jej pozbyć. Wyrzucić, popatrzeć z boku, samemu zrozumieć, o co sobie chodziło. Tak to wygląda.

I tym razem w ogóle nie pomogło. Prawdę mówiąc, Garry wpatrywał się teraz we własny obraz z dojmującym wrażeniem, że nie rozumie, na co patrzy. I że lepiej, by szybko zrozumiał, bo…

– Nie podoba ci się? – zapytał, żeby jakoś zagadać przedłużające się milczenie.

– Jest okej – powiedział Ace. – Po prostu… nie wiem, chyba nie chwytam dowcipu. Naprawdę przypominam ci asa kier?

– Z nazwiska – przytaknął Garry, słowa posypały się nerwowo jak upuszczone koraliki. – Ale z wyglądu prędzej waleta. W sumie z charakteru też. Czytałeś _Alicję w Krainie Czarów_? Był taki wierszyk:

 _Królowa Kier ciasteczek moc_

 _Upiekła w letni dzień,_

 _A Walet Kier, gdy przyszła noc,_

 _Skradł je i skrył się w cień._

Ace, do tej pory słuchający go z obojętną miną, teraz się roześmiał. Głośno. Dziwnie.

– A wiesz, że to się nawet zgadza? No, może oprócz pory.

– Pory? – powtórzył bezwiednie Garry, zaskoczony tym wybuchem wesołości.

– Jeśli chodzi o ciasteczka Królowej, to kradłem nie tylko w nocy.

;

Garry nie pamiętał już, po co schodził do piwnicy; pewnie po jakąś dodatkową listwę czy zagubioną tubkę farby, nieważne. Zapomniał, zanim zdążył chociażby dotknąć przełącznika. Dlaczego? Ponieważ usłyszał jakiś chrobot. Głupota, ale Garry obawiał się ostatnio tylu głupich, nieszkodliwych rzeczy – martwych kwiatów, tykania zegara, brzęku szkła – że tym razem poczuł się całkiem usprawiedliwiony, gdy gwałtownie cofnął rękę, do połowy wsuniętą w ciemność.

Przypomniał sobie, że zostawił w piwnicy kilka nieudanych obrazów.

– Szczury – powiedział na głos. – Albo myszy.

Potem powiedział sobie, że chyba zaczyna wariować, i z rozpędu klasnął dłonią w przełącznik.

Piwnica wyglądała normalnie. Sztaluga, rower Ace'a, czyjeś prastare biurko, trup lampy w przekrzywionym abażurze. Umykający pająk. Prostokątne, owinięte brezentem sylwety obrazów pod ścianą. Znowu chrobot, szelest pomiędzy nimi a biurkiem.

Garry rozejrzał się spokojnie, bez pośpiechu zgasił światło, zamknął drzwi. A potem stał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że myszy to żaden powód, naprawdę żaden, by uciekać. Obrazy? Niech je jedzą na zdrowie.

 _Mają jedną słabość: nie potrafią same otwierać drzwi._

Wszystko było okej. Pamiętał, jak się nazywa. Wiedział, gdzie jest i dlaczego. Zawsze brzydził się gryzoni i pająków, stąd gęsia skórka. Wcale się nie bał. Wcale… wcale nie zwariował. W każdym razie, jak się przekonał po powrocie na górę, nie on jeden.

W mieszkaniu zastał policję.

;

Później dowiedział się, że któryś z sąsiadów wezwał pomoc, ponieważ usłyszał strzały.

– To był wypadek – tłumaczył Ace, jemu i funkcjonariuszom. – Wystrzelił mi przy czyszczeniu.

Garry popatrzył na zmaltretowaną kuchenną szafkę. Pistolet sam wystrzelił, pomyślał. Trzy razy w to samo miejsce. Ale nie odezwał się, nie musiał, bo policjant najwyraźniej pomyślał to samo.

No więc, idąc dalej z tym śledztwem: świadek zeznał, że przed wystrzałami słyszał głośną rozmowę, jakby kłótnię. Fakt, nigdzie nie widać nawet śladu poszkodowanego.

– Rozmawiałem przez telefon – Ace uśmiechał się najszczerszym, najbardziej zakłopotanym uśmiechem na świecie. – Właśnie dlatego nie uważałem, próbowałem składać jedną ręką i widzi pan, jak wyszło.

Tak, ma pozwolenie na broń. Nie, nie jest pijany ani niczego nie brał. Nie planował – tu zawahał się na sekundę – pobiec do swojego rozmówcy i wpakować mu kulki. To był wypadek. Po prostu. Przecież nikomu nic się nie stało.

– Garry był na dole, może potwierdzić! Garry, nikogo nie spotkałeś, nie?

Fakt, nie spotkał. Nawet nie słyszał strzałów, faktycznie był na dole i właśnie…

Właśnie zastanawiał się, gdzie musiał siedzieć Ace – ile wzrostu mieć ostrzelany gość – by kule trafiły tak wysoko, prawie pod sam sufit.

;

Swoją drogą: za szmery w piwnicy odpowiadały nie szczury i nie obrazy, tylko kocięta, trzy kulki szarego futerka. Niestety, brudzące i absolutnie zabronione, dlatego należało coś z nimi zrobić, możliwie jak najszybciej.

No więc Ace zrobił. Faktycznie szybko. Na trzy ruchy nadgarstka, chyba, Garry nie wiedział i nie chciał nigdy wiedzieć, ile trzeba, by skręcić kark czemukolwiek.

– Jezu, Garry, o co ci w ogóle chodzi?

– Nie podchodź do mnie! – wrzasnął Garry, wciśnięty plecami w ścianę i tak do bólu, do mdłości przerażony. – Ty psycholu, chciałem je odnieść, kto ci w ogóle kazał je zabijać, ODSUŃ SIĘ ODE MNIE!

Prawdę mówiąc, Ace nigdzie się nie ruszał. Stał tylko i patrzył, mrużąc oczy.

– O co ci chodzi? – powtórzył. – Nawet nie były twoje.

– I dlatego je pozabijałeś!?

– To tylko zwierzaki.

Ale Garry nie mógł się uspokoić, ze wzburzenia trzęsło nim całym, trzęsło aż do szumu i zawrotu głowy, jak wtedy, gdy…

 _Uspokój się! Patrz, nie krwawi, ona wcale nie jest człowiekiem!_

– Ciebie to nie obchodzi – mówił. – Ciebie to wcale nie obchodzi, jesteś nienormalny, ty byś zabił nawet dziecko!

I nie zdążył się wywinąć, gdy Ace skoczył ku niemu, złapał za ramiona. Mocno. Dziwne, że nie trzasnęły kości.

– Uspokój się! – warknął. – Co ci odbiło? Jakie dziecko?

– Jakiekolwiek! Małą dziewczynkę!

Obraz przyszedł znikąd, rozpłynął się po głowie: blondyneczka o chmurnych oczach, w zielonej sukience i z błękitną wstążką pod szyją.

 _Nie lubię go! Garry, on wcale nie jest człowiekiem!_

– A ty niby nie? – zapytał zimno Ace i coś w tym pytaniu, może ton, zmroziło Garry'emu głos w gardle. Tak jakby to on mordował kocięta w piwnicach, jakby mógł – wziąć zapalniczkę, przytknąć do płótna i zatkać uszy, by nie słyszeć krzyku…

– Nie – wymamrotał. – Wcale nie. Nie ja. Nikogo bym nie zabił.

– Taki jesteś pewny?

– Ale przecież to ty… – Słowa szumiały w głowie, ściskały za gardło, czyje, kiedy je usłyszał? – Przecież ty nie jesteś człowiekiem!

Ace cofnął się o kilka kroków, sięgnął odruchowo do biodra, jakby chciał dobyć broni.

– Odbiło ci – stwierdził. – Po prostu ci odbiło. Może zacznij się leczyć, co?

I wyszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju. Tak po prostu.

;

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą przez resztę dnia, ba, prawie się nie widzieli, Ace od razu wyszedł z domu. Garry krótko po nim, kiedy już chlasnął sobie zimną wodą w twarz i teraz z kolei przestraszył się sam siebie. A jeśli Ace miał rację, zastanowił się, krążąc po mieście, prawie biegnąc, jakby już-już ktoś miał chwycić go za kark. A jeśli naprawdę mi odbiło?

Nie, wcale nie. To nie on strzelał do ścian i mordował zwierzęta. Garry tylko mieszkał z psychopatą. Jak na razie. W domu od razu zacznie przeglądać ogłoszenia.

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, Ace już tam był. Z książką w ręku i pistoletem pod ręką.

– Nie zastrzelę cię – mruknął, wyłapując spojrzenie Garry'ego. – To niezgodne z prawem.

Czytał _Alicję w Krainie Czarów_.

;

Oczywiście, tej nocy Garry też prawie nie spał – i nawet nie to, żeby się bał, w każdym razie nie Ace'a. Fakt, jego lokator był brutalem bez uczuć, ale… miał rację. Na to wyglądało teraz, w nocy, w mieszkaniu, w którym powinno być zupełnie cicho, ale nie było. Garry musiał zwariować.

Właśnie dlatego, chociaż po południu zatrzymał zegar, wciąż wyraźnie słyszał tykanie.


End file.
